chapter 2
by yumirai
Summary: when misaki came back in japan...to see usui again in their favorite place but when she come back usui doesn't remember misaki...


for many hours of flight finally i came...my driver is here to get me from our home here in japan...

it's really different for past 10 years japan so wonderful...Usui where are you right now...?i wish we could met to each other..i hope you'll remember me...when i got home...it's different it is so big i could never imagine i thought it is the same house when i was a kid ...then our maid get my bag and arrange it in my closet then i roam around from my hometown..i miss cherry blossoms i miss it's goosd to go back then i enrolled myself in Seika highschool...some guys are looking at me because i 'm really new. i roam around in school it is really big also..

and i check our classroom.. it's like the size of my dad's office..then after i go there i went in maid latte they said it is the popular coffee shop in japan..

then i ordered there best specialty coffee..but my bodyguard told me that i should go back now..so i take it out..then i got home..and go to my room and change my clothes in sleeping wear...in my bed i almost forgot to read the letter of tora to me..then i open it

**Dear misaki,**

**this is my first time to write a letter from you..you are the first girl that i wrote a letter**

**misaki for many years past we have been through we have became friends but we treated each other like cats and dog**

**but those things are my likes to you..Misaki you are the first girl bestfriend..you are different from some girls that i saw**

**but misaki i just wanted you to say that i like the woman like you..i wish we became together,,,whoever will be my competitor**

**i will make a race who ever win from us will be yours forever...someday i'll go to japan just to see you..**

**so long my friend and take care...if you want to share some problems i'm here let's use skype so we can chat together**

**take care...**

**from,**

**Igarashi Tora**

in my lifetime i could never imagine a girl like me will be liked...tora is also diff. but i like him as a friend..then i keep the letter and fell asleep..but i cant i need to do something i need to know the address of usui..i wish..he is there..

at morning,,,i go straightly from the old house of usui..i'm scared maybe they are not here but i have no choice and i knocked their door.

it was confirm their parents was there..then they welcome me..and ask for some few questions...then i asked if usui was there..but they told me he is in the park...i'm so glad he made our promise to each other,,then i go in the park..and finally i saw him..and i called his name..then he look at me and hugged him..because i miss him alot but he asked me

**usui; who are you?did we met before?**

**misaki: dont joke like that i'm misaki you remember**

**usui;Misaki?i dont misaki?**

**misaki:ayuzawa,,we made a promise at the age of 19 will be together,,dont you remember?**

**usui:promise?i never made a promise from a girl..miss i think you have the wrong guy you've talk..maybe i'm not the usui you aretalking about**

**misaki:you are the one usui..you remember you gave me this necklace it's a symbol that you are really usui..**

**usui:i'm sorry but i already have a girl that i really like she is mayumi...we have been dating for 6 months**

**misaki;MAyumi?dating**

**usui;i'm sorry ayuzawa but i need to go.. soo long**

what happen to him...why he dont know me...why my heart is like this why i'm crying..then usui parents came and talked to me and told me what happen to him...

when they got to london they have been on car accident and eventually he dont remember anything so they made to get close each other again..then he met mayumi in london and they became friends to each other,

i'm broken hearted my first time to be hurt because of love..but it is a challenge for me i will make a way to get usui and remember me

when the school started.. of course i introduced myself to everyone..and i my teacher seated me beside usui..then i never looked at him..at my first day they test me if i'm good in music,arts,sports,and academics...

first in academics they test me in some hard question eventually it's easy from me...and i do all the things they test me after an hour the results have been done.

**ARTS- PASSED**

**MUSIC- PASSED**

**ACADEMICS- PASSED**

**SPORTS- PASSED**

they want me to join all the clubs then i agree also...then at my first day i have many friends then they introduced me to the director of clubs is IGARASHI TORA...AM i not dreaming he really cameback..then he get me quickly and talked to me at the rooftop,,

then he asked me a questioned

**TORA: HOW'S USUI DID HE KNOW YOU**

**MISAKI; eventually not!**

**tora: why!what happen?**

**misaki:he got a car accident when he ws young and he got an anmesia..it really hurts tora i could never imagine like this **

**tora : dont worry misaki i will help you to get cloer to usui to make you happy...even though it's hard to me but i'll do this just to make you happy **

**i dont want to see you sad..**

**misaki: thank you tora for being always there for me.. i'll never forget this...**

then he hugged me and i cry a lot i thanked for being there for me at my side...

dont worry usui i will make your memories will be back dont worry...

will be together forever and ever

this is another challenge of life even though it is hard i will try to conquer it...


End file.
